Le Mie Prigioni
by Sarah Alyson Angels
Summary: Una ragazza la cui vita sembra essersi fermata a quando aveva 17 anni: sono passati otto anni ma non vive altro che di un desiderio di vendetta. Un giorno prende parte ad una missione pericolosa ma sarà fatta prigioniera da un affascinante Mangiamorte.


Le mie prigioni.

1

Tutto ho perduto dell'infanzia

e non potrò mai più

smemorarmi in un grido.

L'infanzia ho sotterrato

nel fondo delle notti

e ora, spada invisibile,

mi separa da tutto.

Di me rammento che esultavo amandoti,

ed eccomi perduto

in infinito delle notti.

Disperazione che incessante aumenta

la vita non mi è più,

arrestata in fondo alla gola,

che una roccia di gridi.

**Tutto ho perduto – Giuseppe Ungaretti.**

La pioggia continuava a scrosciare indebitamente quando mi smaterializzai.

Sollevai il cappuccio del lungo mantello scuro che indossavo, per ripararmi i capelli, mentre il sibilo del vento mi sfiorava le gote, traducendosi in un gelido sospiro che le fece bruciare un attimo dopo, mentre giravo su se stessa per guardarmi attorno, riconoscendo anche solo dall'odore il quartiere squallido nel quale mi trovavo.

Girai su me stessa, osservando le facciate sudice delle case circostanti, alcune delle quali con vetri rotti che scintillavano alla luce fioca dei lampioni, la vernice di molte porte scrostata e mucchi di sacchi di sporcizia lasciati di fronte agli ingressi.

Osservai un gatto randagio vagare vicino ai sacchi dell'immondizia, graffiandoli con lunghi artigli e cercando avanzi di cibo, ben presto seguito da altri tre, e il loro miagolio disperato in sottofondo musicale.

Raggrinzai il naso con espressione disgustata, mentre tenendo il cappuccio alzato, avanzavo lentamente, calpestando l'acciottolato con gli stivali, fermandomi appena fuori dal cancello dell'abitazione il cui numero civico rappresentava un undici.

_Londra, Grimmauld Place, numero 12, Ordine della Fenice._

Come di consueto, appena giunta a pensare la parte riguardante il numero 12, una porta malconcia affiorò tra il numero undici e tredici, spingendo a lato quelle vicine e accogliendomi con le consuete pareti scrostate e i vetri rotti.

Emisi un lieve sospiro, scostandomi una ciocca di capelli dal volto e assicurandomi di avere la bacchetta in tasca, toccandola con mano e sentendone le scintille pungermi dall'estremità della punta di legno.

Salii i gradini di pietra e mi accostai alla porta sverniciata e sgrassata, accostando la mano al batacchio argentato dalla forma di serpente intrecciato, aspettando con le orecchie tese un movimento dall'interno, voltandomi per osservare la strada ancora vuota, mentre lo scrosciare si faceva più intenso d'istante in istante e vedevo all'orizzonte un fulmine squarciare il cielo.

_Stanotte ci sarà un temporale_, mi ritrovai a pensare, sussultando quando ne sentii il boato, e portandomi una mano al cuore, socchiudendo impercettibilmente gli occhi e appoggiando la fronte sul frontespizio della porta, quasi così facendo potessi impedire al mio cervello di far riaffiorare fotogrammi d'immagini che si ripetevano come una sequenza di negativi in bianco e nero.

Rimasi cogli occhi chiusi contro la porta, inspirando ed espirando lentamente, ritrovandomi a sospirare di sollievo, scostandomi dalla superficie che mi aveva fatto d'appoggio, quando sentii dei rumori interni.

Mi scostai, toccando di nuovo con mano la mia bacchetta e osservando la superficie di legno alla cui altezza, dall'altra parte, vi era lo spioncino da cui qualcuno, ero certa, mi stava osservando, pensai sospirando, trattenendomi a stento dal roteare gli occhi.

Pochi secondi dopo, una voce roca e profonda, che riconobbi con un sorriso, parlò sussurrando:

"Parola d'ordine?".

Alzai lentamente gli occhi al cielo: ovviamente se fossi stata una Mangiamorte la prima cosa che avrei fatto sarebbe stata tramortirmi, prendere le mie sembianze e avere la premura di farmi dire sotto tortura la parola d'ordine; tuttavia, ben sapendo quanto fosse pignolo in quest'ambito, mi affrettai a replicare.

"Sorbetto al limone".

Risposi, con una mano appoggiata svogliatamente sul fianco, picchiettandomi con le dita la coscia, come stessi contando il tempo trascorso.

La porta finalmente fu aperta e l'alta figura avvolta di scuro, si scostò dalla soglia, permettendomi di entrare.

Non appena m'inoltrai nel vano, avvertii quel consueto odore di polvere e d'umidità, misto a quella di muffa – malgrado tutte le buone intenzioni di Mrs Weasley per cercare di rendere quel luogo a lungo disabitato, il più possibile ospitale e gradevole per la permanenza dei membri dell'Ordine – mentre attenta a non far troppo rumore, richiudevo l'uscio alle mie spalle.

Per un attimo rimanemmo immersi nell'oscurità, potendo affidarci soltanto all'olfatto – fin troppo sollecitato da quel cocktail d'odori pungenti – mentre sentivo l'uomo sollevare la sua bacchetta e un istante dopo le vecchie lampade a gas presero vita, sputacchiando e ci ritrovammo faccia a faccia.

Scostai il cappuccio con le mani, lasciando ricadere i biondi capelli ondulati lungo le spalle, mentre sorridevo, osservando il mago nero calvo che avevo di fronte con il suo anello d'oro all'orecchio; anche il volto dell'uomo fu rischiarato da un sorriso paterno e sincero che sembrò donare una nuova giovinezza a quel volto prematuramente segnato da tutte le vicende che ancora tormentavano il mondo magico.

"Ciao Kingsley".

Sorrisi e non feci in tempo a dir altro, perché il mago mi avvolse nel suo abbraccio protettivo, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e facendomi rifugiare contro il suo torace, scaldandomi come mai il cuore, con un fiotto caldo di vita e di calore umano.

Sorrisi tra me, affondando il volto contro il suo torace, appoggiando la mano alla sua veste da mago, ascoltandone i battiti del cuore e lasciando che mi accarezzasse i capelli, facendomi sospirare contro di lui, come una bambina contro il proprio peluche per ritrovare ristoro, pensando che rivedere Kingsley Shacklebolt era il modo migliore per sentirmi di nuovo a casa.

_Casa._

Una parola che non pronunciavo più a voce alta da chissà quanto tempo.

Da quando la mia esistenza stessa sembrava essersi fermata.

Lacerata in una notte senza luna, con un marchio nero che svettava impudico in cielo, urlando sangue e vendetta.

_Otto anni_ .

Pesavano nel mio cuore e nel mio animo come una vita d'affanni e di tormenti, un fantasma di gioventù spensierata e dolce, persa ancora prima di cominciare in tutta la sua magnificenza.

Per non tornare mai più.

Silenziosa condanna che aleggiava inquietante su di me ogni giorno: da quando aprivo gli occhi al mattino a quando li richiudevo per coricarmi.

"Sarah".

Sussurrò il mio nome con la sua voce roca e profonda, scostandomi per appoggiarmi una mano sulla gota, osservandomi dopo avermi alzato leggermente il mento, facendomi sorridere ironicamente.

Erano passate appena due settimane dall'ultima volta in cui c'eravamo visti, ma come sempre una separazione a lui pesava come fossero passati anni, senza alcun tipo di contatto.

"E' bello rivederti".

Sussurrai con un sorriso, lasciando che continuasse ad indugiare con lo sguardo sul mio volto, costringendomi poi a dover distogliere il mio, ben sapendo che – come sempre – nel mio sguardo bluastro cercava qualcosa aldilà del benessere fisico e da quell'appena accennato sospiro che gli sfuggì dalle labbra, compresi che ancora una volta sembrava esser deluso.

"Come stai, bambina?".

Mi domandò con quella voce profonda e un poco roca, tenendomi ancora sollevato il mento, cercando di scavare ulteriormente nel mio animo, quasi sperando di potervi leggere le reali sensazioni ed emozioni.

Quelle che da otto anni volevo lasciar marcire dentro di me.

Quelle che a sue parole mi avevano segnato nell'animo e che avevano smarrito la mia gioia di vivere, il mio entusiasmo per la vita, nascosto dietro la corazza di donna inasprita e fortificata delle privazioni, disillusa e disincantata.

Senza più vezzi e sciocchi sogni d'infanzia.

Affrontando la dura realtà, giorno dopo giorno, sapendo che non avevo più nulla da perdere.

"Bene...".

Commentai sussurrandolo appena, annuendo e quando lo vidi sospirare, mi passai ulteriormente una mano tra i capelli, ribadendo il concetto con più forza.

"Sto bene, Kingsley..._davvero_".

Annunciai con un tono un poco seccato, da quegli inutili quanto insistenti tentativi di psicanalisi da quattro soldi.

Che non avrebbero portato a nulla, lo sapevamo perfettamente entrambi.

Che avrebbe ripetuto allo stremo, anche questo risaputo da entrambi.

Non obiettò ma lessi chiaramente nel suo sguardo un'ulteriore preoccupazione e dubbio circa la mia risposta, ma tacque, passandomi una mano sulla spalla e guardandosi attorno, mentre sentivo altri rumori provenienti dalla casa e un brusio di sottofondo che mi fece comprendere che l'Ordine doveva esser quasi tutto riunito.

Sentii la sua mano stringermi la spalla e tornai ad osservarlo, mentre inclinava leggermente la testa di un lato, con le sopracciglia inarcate.

"Cosa ci fai qui?".

Domandò un istante dopo al che sospirai, scuotendo leggermente la testa e sorridendo tra me, con un lieve sbuffo dalle labbra, guardandolo di sottecchi.

"So perfettamente, Kingsley che se fosse stato per _te_ non sarei stata qui – visto ti sei ben guardato dall'avvertirmi, come sempre – ma fortunatamente ho incontrato Luna che non manca mai d'eloquenza".

Commentai con un sorriso ironico, con le sopracciglia inarcate, fingendomi davvero stizzita per il suo ennesimo tentativo di tenermi all'oscuro di quello che accadeva nell'Ordine, per non coinvolgermi troppo nelle missioni.

Ben sapendo che non sarei mai tirata indietro.

Non avevo _nulla_ da perdere.

Era ciò intorno a cui avevo imperniato il mio addestramento e che era il perno stesso della mia esistenza.

Era il motivo per cui Kingsley cercava di coinvolgermi il meno possibile: e quando costretto in missioni meno impegnative o con un team di supporto perché non fossi mai sola contro il nemico...o, possibilmente, non fossi _mai _in diretto contatto con il nemico.

_E punto._

Ciononostante mi aveva addestrato personalmente.

_Non per sua scelta, _certo, rettificai un attimo dopo.

"Sai cosa intendo, Sarah...ti sei rotta un braccio nell'ultima missione...".

Cominciò con tono quasi petulante ma prima che potesse continuare la frase con qualche lacrimevole preoccupazione da padre iperprotettiva, alzai una mano a fermarne l'avanzata verbale.

"Solo perché quella bambina stava per finire sotto le macerie dell'edificio...".

Replicai, con le braccia incrociate, il viso inclinato di un lato e le sopracciglia inarcate, come ad invitarlo a dirmi che avrei fatto meglio per la mia incolumità a lasciare che quel piccolo frugoletto venisse sepolto da cumuli di pietra di un edificio fatto esplodere.

"...saresti dovuta restare a riposo più a lungo...".

Sbuffai, alzando gli occhi al cielo, salvo poi tornare a guardarlo con il mento sollevato e lo sguardo stizzito che mandava scintille d'ira.

"Me l'hanno subito riaggiustato e mi avete costretto al San Mungo ben oltre i due giorni di routine. Sto bene, Kingsley e voglio rendermi utile.

Non mi piace starmene con le mani in mano..._lo sai bene"._

Avevo lo spasmodico e disperato bisogno di agire, di sentirmi coinvolta, di sentire l'adrenalina scorrermi nelle vene, il respiro accelerato, i battiti del mio cuore risuonarmi nelle orecchie.

Agire.

In qualsiasi occasione.

Pur di non fermarsi.

I pensieri erano troppo pericolosi, insidiosi e dolorosi.

E io non riuscivo a convivere con il vuoto interiore.

E lui lo sapeva bene, pensai guardandolo con stizza.

Avevo commentato con voce un poco più dura, stringendo un pugno lungo il fianco e scostando di nuovo lo sguardo da lui, stringendo impercettibilmente un pugno, quando di nuovo vidi davanti agli occhi un marchio scintillare nella notte.

Il teschio verde con il serpente sinuoso che si snodava dalla sua bocca.

Fu il sospiro più profondo dell'uomo a dissuadermi dalle mie riflessioni, appoggiandomi con più forza la mano sulla spalla ed annuendo appena, scostandomi i capelli dietro l'orecchio e chinandosi a darmi un bacio sulla fronte, mentre sospiravo a mia volta, dimenticando tutti i miei rancori, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi.

"Voglio solo tu sia prudente".

Sussurrò l'uomo, scostandosi dopo un istante, continuando a guardarmi con sguardo velato di preoccupazione, che mi fece provare una dolorosa fitta al cuore, ricordandomi quelli altrettanto premurosi del suo migliore amico.

Mio padre.

"Lo sono".

Commentai con voce risoluta, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, sorridendo appena al suo sollevare appena le sopracciglia un poco scettico.

Solo perché durante la missione, talvolta agivo di testa mia, senza aspettare ordini o consultarmi con altri membri più esperti, ciò non significava fossi una kamikaze.

Talvolta impulsiva.

Ma mai psicopatica suicida.

Non avevo nulla da perdere, ma non cercavo di gettarmi tra le braccia della morte.

"E vorrei anche tu fossi _felice"._

Avvertii il suo sussurro, un poco più sospirato e roco, che mi strappò un gemito strozzato, alzando lo sguardo sull'uomo, boccheggiando appena per l'intensità di quel sussurro, mentre mi ritrovavo a scuotere impercettibilmente la testa.

Non sono infelice.

Aprii bocca ma non riuscii a pronunciare quella negazione, sentendo soltanto un verso tremulo sfuggirmi dalle labbra, prima di distogliere lo sguardo, voltandogli bruscamente le spalle.

Stizzita di nuovo.

Con lui ma soprattutto con me stessa, mentre stringevo impercettibilmente i pugni e raddrizzavo la schiena come per ergermi in tutta la mia altezza, per poter meglio controllare le mie emozioni, illudendomi di avere lo spasmodico controllo di tutto.

"Siamo in ritardo".

Gli feci presente con tono più spiccio e brusco, ignorando il sospiro più grave dell'uomo, avvertendo quasi percettibilmente il suo sguardo puntato sulla mia schiena, mentre stringevo impercettibilmente i pugni lungo i fianchi, avviandomi alle scale per scendere nella stanza riunioni.

Il mago nero mi sorpassò con i suoi passi lunghi, facendomi strada, non dopo avermi passato di nuovo una mano sulla spalla, mentre mi accingevo a seguirlo, dopo aver spento le lampade a gas con un gesto di bacchetta, osservando per un istante il corridoio buio dietro di me.

Lasciai i miei occhi vagare in quell'oscurità impenetrabile ed indefinita.

Ascoltando il silenzio riecheggiare nei miei timpani.

Il forte odore di muffa e polvere penetrare nelle narici.

Il cielo scuro, le stelle appena visibili come pallidi puntini dorati e sbiaditi.

Le macerie della casa, sulla collina: la nuvola di fumo e l'odore di zolfo nell'aria che rendeva impossibile il respiro, nelle vicinanze e faceva lacrimare gli occhi.

Squadre d'Auror a correre verso i resti della dimora.

Scavando, cercando, urla di dolore e di rabbia.

Sangue e silenzio.

Un ululato in lontananza.

Il marchio nero scintillante e dardeggiante, macabro sostituto della luna.

Sentii i battiti del mio cuore aumentare e il mio respiro accelerare, mentre bruscamente mi voltavo, affrettandomi a seguire Kingsley lungo le scale.

Lasciandomi il buio alle spalle.

Ancora per qualche ora.

Prima di cercare di chiudere gli occhi, nella solitudine di una casa vuota, stringendo il cuscino e mordendo le lenzuola.

ô

Il lungo tavolo di mogano della cucina sotterranea, era riempito di pergamene e di mappe della città e dell'imponente stabilimento nel quale si sarebbe tenuta la prossima missione.

Le lampade a gas creavano una luce fioca e sinistra e le pareti rocciose della taverna, contribuivano a creare uno scenario simile ad un tunnel o un container di quelli usati dai babbani, durante la grande guerra.

Una trentina di sedie era disposta davanti al lungo il tavolo, dietro il quale Kingsley, Arthur Weasley e Remus Lupin rendevano conto dei piani che sarebbero stati adottati dall'Ordine e attorno a me, notavo le espressioni tese e pensierose dei membri; dai più giovani a quelli più esperti, donne e uomini, ragazzi e ragazze tutti precocemente segnati, cui sembrava gravar sulle spalle un numero d'anni maggiore rispetto all'età anagrafica.

Sospirai, passandomi una mano tra i capelli ed osservando una delle copie della mappa che era stata distribuita tra tutti i membri: osservai l'arena per qualche istante, nella fotografia con visuale dall'alto, nella quale la tifoseria aveva composto in una coreografia bianca ed azzurra il nome del proprio team.

Voltai pagina osservando la mappa che rappresentava la struttura architettonica interna, soffermandomi sulle fondamenta e i luoghi in cui erano state disegnate delle X in rilievo e dal colore scarlatto, intuendo dovessero essere i luoghi dove erano state disseminate…

"_Bombe babbane"._

Osservò Arthur Weasley, mentre mostrava in una lavagnina una rappresentazione di quegli ordigni, prendendo a spiegare.

"E' un ordigno costituito da un esplosivo…e un meccanismo d'innesco.

E' presumibile useranno un detonatore con comando a distanza, magicamente modificato, che esploderà ad un orario stabilito…probabilmente alla fine del match".

Sentii i respiri angosciati dei presenti, tutti uniti come un unico e collettivo sospiro d'angoscia e di sorpresa, il silenzio calò nella sua inquietante rete, congelando le espressioni e gli sguardi, mentre Seamus Finnigan si passava una mano tra i capelli, con espressione sconvolta e shockata e accanto a lui, Susan Abbott, si portava una mano sul volto, orripilata.

"Non capisco…". Cominciò il ragazzo, alzandosi dalla sua sedia. "…perché utilizzare le armi babbane? Non sarebbe più facile imprigionare i babbani e poi tenerli sotto ostaggio, per far pressione al Ministero?".

Kingsley sorrise amaramente, scuotendo leggermente la testa.

Domanda prevedibile, fin troppo; era chiaro ci fosse sotto una risposta non altrettanto scontata, Lord Voldemort poteva anche essere uno psicopatico assassino, ma di certo non era uno stratega di poca abilità, pensai tra me, tornando ad osservare la fotografia dell'arena.

"Usando armi babbane, il mondo non magico resterà ancora all'oscuro dell'esistenza dei maghi e soprattutto daranno le responsabilità ad _altri_…". Sentii la voce paziente di Kingsley.

"Chi altro, potrebbe mai organizzare qualcosa del genere?". Commentò di rimando, con voce quasi stridula, mentre io accavallavo le gambe, scuotendo la testa e incrociando le braccia al petto.

"I terroristi: la rete di Al Quaeda…". Risposi, distrattamente, continuando a fissare la mappa dell'architettura interna, corrugando le sopracciglia.

Ricordavo perfettamente il clima che avevo respirato in molte città europee nelle ultime missioni e ricerche e quando sentii il silenzio teso, alzai appena lo sguardo dalla fotografia, rendendomi conto che erano tutti nell'attesa della mia successiva spiegazione.

Continuando ad osservare la fotografia – volendo memorizzarla perfettamente – risposi con tono altrettanto distratto ed indolente, come la volta precedente, chiaramente concentrata in qualcosa che aveva la maggiore priorità.

"Cercano di sconvolgere il nostro mondo creando altre tensioni, prima tra noi maghi e adesso anche tra babbani…sulla scia di quanto è successo prima in America, poi in Spagna è_ presumibile _che anche Londra possa essere un bersaglio…".

"Precisamente". Commentò Kingsley facendomi un cenno con il capo. "E quale occasione migliore di una serata dove saranno tutti riuniti per quella…".

S'interruppe, voltandosi verso il signor Weasley, per quanto fosse tra i più abili nell'atteggiarsi babbano e mescolarsi tra loro, non n'era un conoscitore altrettanto sapiente (e neppure lontanamente così appassionato).

"La finale di calcio di _Champions League _che quest'anno si terrà proprio a Londra: allo **Stanford Bridge**". Continuò per lui Arthur Weasley, indicando la lavagna sulla quale con un tocco della bacchetta, la fotografia su pergamena dello stadio compariva ingrandita.

"Lo stadio è situato qui". Continuò, indicando la scritta dell'indirizzo, compreso anche del numero di quartiere e della zona della città.

Fulham Road, London, SW61HS

"Ha una capienza di più di 42 mila persone ma è molto probabile se ne riversino altre migliaia nei dintorni e nei parchi più vicini per assistere al match con quei feteli…".

"Televisori". Corresse il signor Weasley, annuendo, mentre Kingsley avanzava, indicando con la bacchetta i punti dove erano state segnate le X.

"Questi sono esattamente i punti dove saranno collocate le bombe. Crediamo che aspetteranno la fine dell'incontro: quando anche i tifosi fuori si uniranno a quelli dentro per festeggiare la squadra vincitrice…tra tifosi, giornalisti ci saranno più di cinquantamila persone…". Commentò il mago, mentre nella stanza calava di nuovo un pesante silenzio.

Rimasi ad osservare la pianta dello stabilimento, focalizzando lo sguardo sui punti segnati di rosso, prima di alzare lo sguardo sulla data e fare un rapido calcolo mentale.

Ventidue giorni.

Non troppi per insospettirli.

Non pochi per prepararsi in modo adeguato, avremmo dovuto imparare a maneggiare quegli ordigni, ero certa che Kingsley avesse già organizzato qualcosa, presumibilmente con qualche agente di polizia babbano, della sezione scientifica.

Ancora una volta il nostro informatore era stato eccelso nella scelta dei tempi adeguati per metterci al corrente e Kingsley e Remus nel preparare la riunione.

"Qual è il piano? Impediremo di collocare le bombe?".

Domandò questa volta Dean Thomas, strappandomi dai miei pensieri, gettandogli appena un'occhiata con la coda dell'occhio, mentre lo vedevo seduto sull'orlo della sedia, sporgendosi quasi in avanti, mentre formulava la richiesta, evidentemente ansioso.

Numerosi brusii si accesero nella stanza d'approvazione, mentre scuotevo la testa, rilasciando un lieve sbuffo con le labbra e guardandolo come se stesse delirando.

"Certo che _no!_ Saprebbero che conosciamo il loro piano e non potremmo intervenire se organizzassero qualcosa sul momento…non mancano certo d'inventiva!". Sbottai, un poco corrucciata, voltandomi a guardare il ragazzo.

Il ragazzo si riscosse, voltandosi a guardarmi: gli occhi sgranati e le labbra schiuse, come quelle di quasi tutti gli altri maghi e streghe, mentre tutti gli occhi mi erano puntati addosso.

Dean sembrò boccheggiare, prima di riuscire a riprendere controllo delle sue facoltà ed esprimere un dubbio al riguardo.

"_Tu_ lasceresti… tutti quei babbani ad aspettare di…saltare in aria?". Domandò, il tono intriso d'incredulità e sgomento, fissandomi come se avessi appena proposto di accelerare i tempi e far esplodere gli ordigni ancora prima che fossero collocati ai loro posti.

"Non sanno di essere in pericolo".

Sbottai, alzando le spalle, tornando a guardare la mappa, come se il discorso fosse chiuso, non attendendo neppure una sua replica – che sarebbe stata sicuramente insignificante - incurante dell'espressione sconvolta e scandalizzata del giovane e d'altri astanti.

"E ti sembra una giustificazione plausibile?".

Mi fece quasi sorridere il modo in cui la sua voce suonava stridula, quasi in falsetto e mi domandai se per caso non avesse i pantaloni troppo stretti, salvo poi sbuffare, platealmente, come avessi a che fare con un bambino con gravi difficoltà di comprendonio e non avessi né tempo né voglia di prestargli più delle dovute – o meglio dire _obbligate_ – attenzioni.

Lo sentii agitarsi sulla sedia, alzandosi e lasciandola cadere, mentre Susan cercava di trattenerlo, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio e sentivo il brusio aumentare, guardando da me a lui.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa a tutto il pandemonio che stava suscitando.

Quindi roteai di circa quarantacinque gradi con il busto, restando con le braccia appoggiate sullo schienale della sedia, fissandolo e replicando con tono fintamente paziente, premunendomi di parlare in modo lento e scandendo bene ogni singola parola.

"Se lasciamo credere ai Mangiamorte di essere all'oscuro, andrà tutto come ha annunciato la nostra fonte e possiamo organizzarci di conseguenza!".

Commentai, con tono quasi di cantilena e gli avrei anche chiesto con tono dolciastro se era giunto a comprendere il mio ragionamento, ma non me ne diede il tempo.

"Cosa…cosa vuoi dire?"

Riuscì a snocciolare, sbattendo le palpebre e tornando a sedersi sull'orlo della sedia, quasi quella conversazione lo stesse sfibrando. "Che dovremmo far finta di niente e limitarci a disinnescare le bombe gli ultimi secondi?".

_Hum…perspicace, il ragazzino._

"Precisamente". Annuii con fare soddisfatto, accarezzando ogni sillaba della parola, come gli stessi facendo un reale complimento per l'accortezza e la sagacia.

"E chi ci dice che la fonte non menta?". Commentò il giovane.

Sbuffai apertamente, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Dopotutto il fatto che la _fonte_ rischiasse la sua vita facendo il doppiogioco e negli ultimi otto anni ci avesse aiutato a sventare molte disgrazie o quanto meno ridurne consistenza di vittime, beh questo era cosa da _niente._

Chiunque sarebbe stato capace di farlo, si sapeva che le doti di Lord Voldemort per la Legilimanzia erano carenti come il suo odio per Harry Potter.

Solo _leggende metropolitane_, messe in giro da vecchie pettegole che non avevano elettrodomestici come la televisione o la lavatrice con cui trascorrere il tempo.

"Se hai tanta paura, Dean, puoi anche levarti dai piedi…".

Commentai con voce serafica, salvo poi aggiungere con una scrollata di spalle e tono ancora più dolciastro un chiaro e inequivocabile:

"…tanto la tua presenza non si nota mai in missione, _te l'assicuro_". Commentai con un sorriso innocente, scrollando le spalle e tornando a guardare il tavolo, incurante dell'espressione scandalizzata del giovane e del brusio che si levò più sonoro.

"Calmiamoci per favore". Commentò Remus sospirando e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, gettandomi un'occhiata esasperata al che gli mimai un "Ops, scusa" passandomi teatralmente una mano sulle labbra e facendo segno che le avrei sigillate, imitando anche la chiusura di un lucchetto e il gettare la chiave, ridacchiando tra me e me, mentre vedevo Dean andare completamente in escandescenze, trattenuto a stento da Seamus e Susan.

Ricercai con fare complice lo sguardo di Kingsley, inarcando appena le sopracciglia, quando lo vidi fissare ostentatamente la pergamena, ignorandomi.

"Non tutti sono _pazzi_ come lei, ma non significa che siamo dei codardi!".

Avvertii a malapena la voce stridula e quasi isterica di Dean, mentre il mio sguardo era ancora focalizzato sul mago di colore, intento a fissare la pergamena e che aveva le sopracciglia corrugate, lo sentii sospirare gravemente – malgrado il sottofondo rumoroso – ed ebbi la sensazione che qualcosa lo turbasse.

Qualcosa che evidentemente avrei scoperto di lì a poco.

"Nessuno ha accusato nessuno". Commentò conciliante Remus, sospirando e facendo cenno al giovane di accomodarsi di nuovo, prima di rivolgermi uno sguardo stanco ed esasperato.

"Io l'ho fatto". Mormorai tra me e me, salvo scrollare le spalle, facendo leggermente penzolare una gamba, lo sguardo ancora fisso sull'altro mago.

Notando che sembrava ancora perso nei propri pensieri, sospirai, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e appoggiandomi meglio allo schienale della sedia, incrociando le braccia al petto.

"Allora, possiamo sapere come si svolgeranno i piani? Immagino abbiate già deciso _chi _dovrà andare a disinnescare le bombe". Commentai, con voce serafica, rivolgendomi a Remus e portando poi lo sguardo su Kingsley che sospirò per risposta, ma evitò il mio sguardo.

Corrugai le sopracciglia, voltandomi allora in direzione di Remus e poi d'Arthur, ignorando il brusio ancora più forte al pensiero della missione che si prospettava tra le più pericolose affrontate dall'ordine dalla morte di Silente e da quando il magico trio si era messo in viaggio, per completare l'ultimo ordine lasciato dal Preside.

"Io mi occuperò della zona ovest". Commentò Remus indicando un punto della mappa. "Kingsley ad est, Arthur a nord e…".

« Qualcuno dovrà mettersi in borghese ed assistere al match per prevenire i babbani e controllare che tutto proceda normalmente durante l'incontro…". Aggiunse il signor Weasley e alzai gli occhi al cielo, notando Dean, Seamus ed altri giovani galletti fare ampi cenni d'assenso.

Tornai a guardare la mappa e corrugai le sopracciglia.

"_Chi_ si occuperà della bomba nella zona sud?".

Commentai, inarcando le sopracciglia, mentre i tre uomini si scambiavano uno sguardo.

"Il primo di noi che sarà riuscito a disinnescare le altre. E' una missione estremamente pericolosa e non vogliamo forzare altri a sentirsi coinvolti per…".

Alzai gli occhi al cielo a quella sviolinata gratuita quanto patetica, che trovavo utile almeno quanto il raccontarsi che andava tutto bene, a parte gli attentati che si ripetevano di mese in mese e le vittime lasciate dal cammino di Lord Voldemort.

"La disinnescherò io".

Commentai, scrollando le spalle.

Non un dubbio o una richiesta.

Un'asserzione chiara ed univoca.

Ora mi era chiaro il motivo del tormento di Kingsley.

Lo seppi ancora prima di propormi volontaria.

Ancora prima di vedere il flash di comprensione nel suo sguardo e dopo la prima sorpresa sgomenta, la reazione più accesa che temevo.

"Non se ne parla neanche".

La sua voce profonda invase la piccola cucina, volsi appena lo sguardo in sua direzione e lo vidi sbattere il pugno sul tavolo di mogano e facendo trasalire tutti i presenti, facendo tintinnare i bicchieri e sputacchiare le lampade per il contraccolpo, mentre mi limitavo a scrollare le spalle, rivolgendomi di nuovo agli altri due, ignorandolo.

"Potrebbe volerci più tempo del previsto e dobbiamo agire gli ultimi istanti, non è il caso di rischiare ulteriormente…".

Cominciai, con tono perfettamente calmo e lucido, ricercando lo sguardo di Remus e d'Arthur, sapendo che se fossi riuscita ad andare oltre le loro remore, avrei potuto avere più probabilità di far cedere Kingsley, o meglio dire…far sì si mettesse il cuore in pace.

Da parte mia avevo già deciso, nell'istante in cui avevo saputo vi era un posto vacante.

Muro o non muro, tre passi avanti.

Con o senza il suo consenso.

"Ditemi quello che dovrò fare e lo farò…non me ne starò con le mani in mano o a fare la cheerleader tra i babbani, mentre rischiano di saltare in aria!".

Commentai con voce aspra, e una forte vena ironica, ignorando il brusio crescente e l'espressione sgomenta delle donne e quella furibonda e arcigna di Kingsley.

Remus ed Arthur si volsero a guardarlo e vidi il primo appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla, cercando di calmarlo e rassicurarlo al contempo, facendogli sentire la propria vicinanza, mentre questi avanzava in mia direzione con fare bellicoso.

Incrociai le braccia al petto, il mento sollevato, le sopracciglia inarcate e l'espressione indolente, già consapevole che qualunque parola sgorgata dalle sue labbra, non avrebbe avuto modo di farmi dissuadere o anche solo scalfire in minima parte la mia determinazione.

"Non se ne parla nemmeno.

Nel modo più assoluto.

Non prenderai parte alla missione…".

Articolò le tre frasi, una dopo l'altra, cadenzate come per dar ancora più valore ed impatto al divieto univoco che esprimevano, mentre alzavo gli occhi al cielo, rendendo evidente la mia malcelata insofferenza.

"_Tu _non dovevi neppure esser presente!".

Commentò con tono quasi sdegnato, mentre l'intera cucina vagava con lo sguardo da me e lui ed intuivo le facce incredule e altrettanto stizzite delle donne più anziane e di qualche ragazzo che avrebbero potuto interpretare il mio gesto come sinonimo di psicotico desiderio d'attenzioni o bisogno di essere al centro dell'attenzione.

Oppure, com'è che aveva detto Dean una volta alle mie spalle?

Un innato spirito suicida.

"Sono un membro dell'Ordine e sono un'Auror".

Inizia con tono altrettanto distinto e chiaro, proferendo le parole nel modo più lento possibile perché ne cogliesse tutte le implicazioni.

"Tu stesso mi hai addestrato perché arrivassi ai livelli più alti per poi cosa? Lasciarmi da parte, quando arriva il momento di mettere in pratica l'addestramento?".

Commentai con voce più alta, alzandomi dalla sedia e accostandomi al tavolo, avvicinandomi a Kingsley che per risposta si limitò ad indietreggiare, scuotendo con crescente disapprovazione la testa.

"No, ho detto di no. Non te lo permetterò: sono il tuo _tutore_".

Commentò, alzando la voce e stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi, guardandomi con le fronti aggrottate e le sopracciglia corrugate.

Fremetti di rabbia, lasciando cadere i pugni lungo i fianchi, ignorando la mano gentile d'Arthur che cercava di appoggiarsi alla mia spalla, per calmarmi ed allontanarmi, mentre a dispetto di ciò continuavo ad avanzare verso il mago che sembrava statuario ed immobile nella sua decisione.

"Sono maggiorenne. Non dipendo da nessuno e non devo rispondere a nessuno se non alla mia coscienza!".

Commentai con voce più alta ed altera, ignorando il suo sguardo un poco ferito e sorpreso da quell'esclamazione.

Fu questione di pochi secondi: uno scintillio traditore nel suo sguardo, prima che si facesse di nuovo preoccupato e determinato, quindi indurito, fissandomi e scuotendo la testa con fare di crescente disapprovazione; quasi guardandomi quella sua ostinazione si facesse ancora più marcata, facendomi quasi ringhiare per l'esasperazione.

"Sarah è la tua pupilla…e la migliore del suo corso, può esserci di grande aiuto".

Avvertii la conciliante quanto ragionevole voce di Remus, che tornò ad appoggiargli la mano sulla spalla, ma incurante di lui e delle sue parole, l'alto mago continuava a fissarmi negli occhi, mentre ci studiavamo, come nell'intento di cercare un segno di debolezza nell'altro, il lato migliore da cui colpire per ledere le sue difese ed arginarle.

"Le insegneremo quello che è necessario e se non riuscirà a disinnescare la bomba, desisterà e si metterà in salvo…vero?". Commentò ancora Remus, rivolgendosi poi a me, mentre Kingsley scuoteva ancora mordace la testa.

Guardai Remus con le sopracciglia inarcate, facendogli chiaramente intendere che non avevo alcun'intenzione di ritirarmi, se non quando completata la mia missione.

"Non lei…_qualcun altro_". Commentò Kingsley, con voce secca, rivolgendosi al resto dei membri, cercandoli con lo sguardo sopra le mie spalle, mentre stavolta ero io a sbattere il pugno sul tavolo, richiamandone l'attenzione e cercando di divincolarmi da Arthur che cercava di trattenermi l'altro braccio.

"Non puoi costringere qualcun altro a farsi avanti". Gli dissi con voce aspra e secca, fissandolo con fare arcigno, e quando lo vidi ignorarmi, continuando a scrutare la folla, mi liberai con uno strattone della presa del signor Weasley, facendo un passo avanti, in sua direzione.

"Non sarebbe giusto…io sono la più indicata: non ho _niente_ da perdere".

Ripetei per l'ennesima volta, sputandoglielo quasi in faccia, mentre a quel punto vidi un nervo vibrare sulla gota di Kingsley, e vidi le sue braccia tremare, come provasse l'impulso di mettermi le mani addosso e scuotermi, come in preda ad una crisi isterica.

"Tranne la vita, _dannazione_!". Sbottò, rovesciando la sedia e vidi i suoi pugni tremare.

Ringhiai per l'esasperazione, ravviandomi con malagrazia i capelli, lottando di nuovo silenziosamente con il signor Weasley che stava cercando di allontanarmi, mentre Remus al contempo cercava di far calmare il mio tutore.

"Lasciami Arthur". Mugugnai, mentre sentivo un potente bollore riempirmi le vene e surriscaldarmi il corpo, dal fianco, dove era depositata la bacchetta e il signor Weasley fu sbalzato, come se il mio corpo gli avesse trasmesso una scarica elettrica.

Approfittando della sorpresa e di quell'espediente, avanzai verso Kingsley, alzando il mento e fissandolo.

"Tu la rischi tutti i giorni e hai una famiglia a carico…tutti possono prender parte attivamente e non li scoraggi…e sono persone sposate e con figli…persone che hanno QUALCOSA da perdere!". Esclamai con voce quasi roca, quasi spenta dall'esasperazione e dalla frustrazione di dover affrontarlo in quel modo, per il mio diritto di decidere di me stessa e della mia vita, senza l'altrui interferenza.

Perché non era obiettivo.

E questo era un punto debole, Lord Voldemort lo sapeva bene.

Non a caso cercava armi mercenarie.

Non a caso i Mangiamorte restavano pedine di una scacchiera da lui abilmente mossa.

"Dannazione…lo sai anche tu che è così!". Gli urlai quasi in faccia, ignorando stavolta i tentativi di Remus di circondarmi con le braccia per allontanarmi dal mio tutore, permettendo che entrambi potessimo sbollire la rabbia ed essere più lucidi.

"Non ti ho allevato per vederti andare al macello!". Urlò ancora più forte, per sovrastare la mia voce e il brusio crescente, sporgendosi in mia direzione.

Sentii un'antica rabbia covata in quegli otto anni, intingersi della voglia di sangue, unirsi all'esasperato e spasmodico bisogno d'adrenalina, di un cocktail micidiale che mi avvelenasse il cuore, rendendolo inospitale per sentimenti più destabilizzanti: il dolore e il rimpianto.

"Non avrò pace finché non moriranno tutti…".

Mi sentii dire con voce fredda e lapidaria, quasi serafica, alzando di nuovo lentamente lo sguardo su di lui, ignorando il silenzio inquietante che seguì le mie parole.

"_Uno alla volta_!".

Sibilai, notando gli occhi di Kingsley sgranare, quando sembrò avvedersi di un cambiamento nel mio sguardo: un'ombra scura che avvolgeva le iridi, iniettandole dei sentimenti più oscuri che un cuore umano potesse covare in se stesso.

"Non m'importa quanto dovrò aspettare…".

Commentai ancora, scuotendo la testa, un sorriso quasi sadico che si formò sulle mie labbra.

"Non m'importa se perderò la vita…".

Annunciai con voce ancora più serafica, salvo poi sbattere il pugno sul tavolo e tornare a guardarlo con rabbia crescente, le sopracciglia inarcate e i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi.

" Devono MORIRE…TUTTI QUANTI!". Sbottai con voce quasi isterica, strozzata dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione, mentre sentivo un nodo alla gola che mi rendeva quasi impossibile respirare e gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, che non avrei lasciato cadere.

Kingsley che era rimasto in silenzio e con lo sguardo rabbuiato e nel quale scintillava una lacrima in quel momento, scosse la testa, improvvisamente svuotato d'energie.

"Non ti permetterò di farlo".

Sussurrò soltanto, avvicinandosi in mia direzione, come nel tentativo di rassicurarmi e lo vidi alzare una mano verso il mio volto.

Fremetti di rabbia, scostandomi, prima che potesse sfiorarmi, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi, avvertendo quanto mai vitale e profondo l'istinto di colpirlo.

Per fargli del male.

Almeno una minima essenza di quello che stava marcendo in me.

"NON SEI NESSUNO PER IMPEDIRMELO!".

Sentii la mia voce, rabbiosa ed isterica, ignorando di nuovo i tentativi gentili di Remus di calmarmi e lo sguardo di Kingsley che di nuovo mi abbracciava, come sua figlia prediletta, quasi volendo proteggermi da me stessa.

Quella che si stava autodistruggendo.

Quella che si lacerava per un dolore mai sopito.

"Basta…ora basta…_dannazione_…andatevene tutti quanti, la riunione è sospesa!". Sentii a malapena la voce d'Arthur rivolgersi al resto dei presenti, che erano rimasti con gli sguardi incollati nel più furioso litigio avessimo mai avuto io e Kingsley, a memoria d'uomo.

Mi scostai dagli altri astanti, indietreggiando e continuando a guardarlo, scuotendo la testa vigorosamente, come vedessi nel suo comportamento un ignobile quanto ingiustificabile tradimento.

"Devi accettare che sono cresciuta, Kingsley e il mio sangue urla vendetta…".

Commentai con voce lapidaria e secca.

"Non m'importa né come né quando…non m'importa vivere…vogliono che muoiano tutti…_uno alla volta"._

Sibilai di nuovo, con voce secca, salvo scostarmi bruscamente da Remus.

Gli gettai un'ultima occhiata e mi voltai bruscamente, mi avvolsi nel mantello e uscii frettolosamente dalla stanza, scansando tutti i ranghi per uscire, sbattendomi la porta alle spalle.

Uscii dalla casa con passo affrettato, osservando il lampo squarciare il cielo all'orizzonte.

Socchiusi gli occhi, rabbrividendo quando il boato risuonò assordante.

_Ce la farò...ho solo bisogno di tempo._

Mi smaterializzai, nell'istante in cui Kingsley apparve sulla soglia dell'uscio.

ô

Scostai le tendine della portafinestra, trasalendo quando in un flash improvviso, vidi un lampo squarciare le nuvole e dopo qualche secondo un tremendo boato risuonò a distanza e anche le fondamenta della casa sembrarono tremare.

Mi scostai quasi con un balzo, restando senza fiato, con gli occhi sgranati ad osservare con quanto impeto e violenza la pioggia si abbatteva sulla terra, lo scrosciare somigliava a grida di dolore e di rabbia, e il cielo si lasciava docilmente squarciare.

Osservai l'orizzonte scuro e buio, non un solo spiraglio di luce sembrava intravedersi se non i prodotti stessi del temporale, brutali e violenti, maestosi ed indomiti.

Mi appoggiai con la testa alla vetrata, sospirando e socchiudendo gli occhi, cercando di inspirare ed espirare lentamente, cercando di trovare sollievo dal contatto con la superficie fredda e piatta.

Rimasi per diversi istanti in quella posizione, cercando di controllare il tremore delle spalle e l'irrigidimento della schiena ad ogni boato che si succedeva in intervalli più o meno ravvicinati.

Sospirai, passandomi una mano tra i capelli, ravviandoli, lasciandomi ricadere sul letto da una piazza e mezzo, continuando a fissare la portafinestra: l'orizzonte scuro, le nuvole dense di pioggia e i flash improvvisi.

Osservai l'orologio sulla comodina, imprecando quando lessi l'ora, mentre mi passavo una mano sugli occhi, ormai perfettamente conscia di aver perso la benché minima traccia di sonno, pensai sospirando, stringendomi le braccia lungo il corpo, sfregandole come sperando di innestare un calore che fosse aldilà di quello fisiologico.

Tanto valeva prepararsi una cioccolata calda, tornando a studiare le mappe e il materiale che mi aveva lasciato Remus, pensai gettando uno sguardo sulla comodina dove a sostituzione di frivoli romanzi d'amore o polizieschi che si leggevano per conciliarsi il sonno, vi si trovavano schemi e illustrazioni d'ordigni esplosivi, spiegazioni tecnico-scientifiche e mappe dello stadio.

Sospirai quando pensando al licantropo, feci un altro immediato collegamento, ma m'imposi di fingere persino con me stessa di essere completamente indifferente al ricordo della riunione di tre settimane prima.

Mi lasciai cadere sul letto, stendendomi e appoggiando la testa al cuscino, osservando il soffitto e i giochi d'ombre e luci che si creavano ad ogni lampo che rischiarava la stanza, mentre stringevo forte il cuscino, cercando di ignorare i rombi dei tuoni e mordendo le lenzuola.

Inspirai ed espirai con gli occhi chiusi per qualche altro istante, socchiudendo spasmodicamente le palpebre e muovendomi nel letto, cercando di impedire a quelle immagini di riapparirmi di fronte agli occhi, proiettandosi con estrema precisione e fedeltà di dettagli.

Quando se ne sarebbero andati i fantasmi?

Quando sarei riuscita a sigillare la porta del passato…una volta per tutte, pensai stringendo spasmodica con le dita le lenzuola, quasi alla ricerca di un punto d'appiglio per non cadere e sprofondare in un vortice chiamato rimpianto.

Un suono sordo alla porta mi fece trasalire e mi sollevai con il torso, osservando le scale che conducevano al piano di sotto, restando in attesa d'altri rumori nella casa buia e silenziosa.

Probabilmente lo avevo solo immaginato, pensai passandomi una mano tra i capelli, restando con lo sguardo fisso sulla parete della mansarda, concentrata per avvertire il benché minimo suono.

Sentii di nuovo con decisione un colpo alla porta e corrugai le sopracciglia, osservando di nuovo l'ora, incredula che qualcuno stesse girando con quel tempo e in quell'ora tarda.

Sbuffai quando il rumore si ripeté e seccata presi l'accappatoio di spugna, indossandolo velocemente sopra la camicia da notte, facendo un nodo stretto alla cintura, mentre raccoglievo dalla comodina la bacchetta e feci accendere le lampade, affrettandomi a scendere al piano inferiore, stando attenta a farlo in punta di piedi per non fare rumore.

Camminai nell'androne, fino ad avvicinarmi alla porta, tenendo ben salda la bacchetta: se si trattava di qualche ubriaco malintenzionato, aveva scelto la porta sbagliata, pensai corrugando maggiormente le sopracciglia e aprendo con un gesto secco e improvviso la porta, decidendo di approfittare dell'effetto sorpresa.

Fui invece io a riceverla, quando il cono di luce creato dalla mia bacchetta illuminò un volto più che noto e boccheggiando l'abbassavo, mentre alle spalle dell'uomo un nuovo lampo si infrangeva.

Rimasi a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati e le labbra schiuse, mentre il mago si copriva nel suo lungo impermeabile, fissandomi con espressione pensosa e preoccupata.

"C-Cosa ci fai qui?".

Riuscii a domandare con voce fioca, spostandomi dal vano e permettendogli di entrare, cosa che fece subito, evidentemente sollevato di potersi riparare all'asciutto e al caldo dopo aver vagato per chissà quanto tempo per strada.

"Guardati, Kingsley, sei fradicio!". Borbottai, facendolo entrare, togliendogli l'impermeabile e facendolo avvicinare al camino che accesi con un colpo di bacchetta, facendolo sedere sulla poltrona.

L'uomo si limitò a scuotere leggermente la testa, tossicchiando e lasciandosi cadere, suo malgrado, sulla poltrona. Ben conoscevo quel vecchio brontolone che era ben restio a farsi accudire come un povero anziano non più autosufficiente.

"Sei pazzo, potevi almeno avvisarmi saresti arrivato…vado a prepararti qualcosa di caldo". Borbottai e malgrado nessuno dei due avesse dimenticato quell'ultimo litigio – l'ultima volta, per inciso, che c'eravamo trovati faccia a faccia e c'eravamo rivolti parola – non potei non preoccuparmi sinceramente delle sue condizioni, specialmente considerando che aveva affrontato quel temporale per venire da _me._

Kingsley Shacklebolt era l'unico a conoscenza del mio terrore per i temporali, terrore che mi portavo dietro da quasi otto anni e ogni volta che se ne presentava uno, senza mai dirlo esplicitamente, trovava un modo per raggiungermi, non lasciandomi sola finché non mi sarei addormentata, senza mai farlo pesare.

Senza mai ammetterlo per ledere il mio orgoglio.

Ogni volta iniettandomi un benefico calore che il mio cuore raccoglieva geloso e bramoso; cercando di serbarne il ricordo e la parvenza anche nelle notti solitarie.

Quelle in cui il sonno si faceva attendere, avvelenandomi la mente.

E anche quella sera, malgrado quell'ultimo e violento litigio, non si era fatto attendere, pensai sorridendo, salvo scuotere la testa per la sua testardaggine.

"Non è necessario". Rispose con la sua voce profonda mentre ignorandolo mi voltavo ma prima di poter muovere un passo in avanti, mi sentii prendere per il polso con presa delicata ma ferrea.

Mi voltai a guardarlo con le sopracciglia inarcate:

"Parleremo dopo che avrai preso qualcosa di caldo". Borbottai, alzando le spalle, ma non si decise a lasciarmi andare il polso, costringendomi anzi a sedere sulla poltroncina accanto.

Sospirai, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e stringendomi nella vestaglia, osservandolo alla luce delle fiamme che lambivano la legna del camino.

Il mago restò a studiarmi per diversi istanti, vidi il suo sguardo indugiare sul mio volto e i miei occhi, mentre sospirava ed entrambi trasalimmo ad un ennesimo boato, più forte dei precedenti.

"Sono venuto nella speranza in queste tre settimane tu abbia pensato alla missione".

Sentii la sua voce lenta e roca riempire il silenzio della stanza, mentre restavo a guardarlo per qualche istante, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e lasciandomi sprofondare nella morbidezza della poltroncina, accavallando le gambe.

Scrollai le spalle, intrecciando le braccia al petto e guardandolo con il mento sollevato.

"Ci ho pensato, naturalmente, ma non nel senso in cui speri tu, quindi è inutile tu perda tempo cercando di dissuadermi". Dissi con voce calma e risoluta, quasi indifferente, mentre lasciavo penzolare la gamba accavallata, tornando a guardare le fiamme nel camino e appoggiando una mano alla gota, sostenendomi con il gomito sul bracciolo della poltrona.

Avvertii il respiro dell'uomo infrangere il silenzio ovattato dall'oscurità e dalle calde fiamme del camino, ma non mi voltai neppure, non desiderando specchiarmi di nuovo nel suo sguardo ansioso e preoccupato.

"Non hai la benché minima paura?".

Mi domandò con voce altrettanto profonda, mentre lo sentivo prendermi delicatamente il mento, costringendomi a specchiarmi nei suoi occhi limpidi e sinceri.

Sospirai, tornando a fissarlo, salvo distogliere lo sguardo, tornando a fissarlo sul camino.

"Non sono _più_ una ragazzina".

Mi sentii rispondere con voce decisa, quasi fredda ed indifferente, sentendo il suo sguardo ancora fisso ed immobile su di me, ma imponendomi di non curarmene.

"E' vero".

Commentò con voce profonda un attimo dopo.

"Spesso mi rendo conto di come tu sia cresciuta in fretta…".

Commentò e mi voltai ad osservarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato, da che lo conoscevo più che bene ed intuivo quando dietro una sua frase apparentemente gettata per caso, si nascondeva qualcosa di più remoto ma pungente.

"…ma?".

Domandai, allora, inarcando le sopracciglia, quasi ad invitarlo ad esprimere la sua obiezione e la sua contrarietà a quanto aveva appena dichiarato.

"Temo fin troppo in fretta, in verità…".

Commentò al che alzai appena gli occhi al cielo, incrociando le braccia al petto e tornando a fissare il camino con la fronte aggrottata.

"Forse sono le_ altre_ che non crescono abbastanza velocemente, specie nei tempi in cui viviamo".

Borbottai con voce piccata e contrariata, senza neppure voltarmi a fissarlo.

"Hai appena ventiquattro anni…alla tua età le ragazze pensano a tutto fuorché rischiare la loro vita per salvare quella d'altri babbani".

"Non mi sembrava che Moody facesse discorsi tanto aulici quanto patetici a Tonks e non vedo perché tu debba farli a me…". Continuai con voce ancora saccente e fredda, evitando di incrociarne lo sguardo, sapendo che con quel fare sferzante e distaccato gli procuravo sempre una stilettata al petto, quando fingevo le sue premure paterne e il suo affetto mi fossero un peso insopportabile.

Ed inutile.

"Fiato sprecato, comunque. Non sono come le altre". Commentai alzando le spalle.

"Lo dici come se fosse un _vanto_". Costatò un attimo dopo, infrangendo di nuovo il silenzio e quasi ad arte in quel momento un altro boato irruppe nel silenzio, quasi a voler ulteriormente avvalorare quel commento più infido.

"Lo recrimini come fosse una _colpa_".

Replicai con lo stesso tono, al che lo vidi sospirare quasi stancamente, evidentemente di nuovo corrucciato per come replicavo ai suoi ammonimenti, sempre con quel tono distaccato e distratto, senza mai davvero scompormi.

"Non è una tua colpa". Commentò con un sospiro, al che sbuffai, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Magari potrei andare dalla parrucchiera e farmi una manicure, prima di andare allo stadio, domani, se questo ti fa star meglio".

Commentai con un sorriso lezioso, le sopracciglia inarcate e la testa inclinata di un lato studiandolo con fare mordace.

"Così se salterò in aria, se non altro sarò così sexy che il becchino farà fatica a non saltarmi addosso…contento?". Aggiunsi un attimo dopo, vedendolo persino sorridere, mentre scuoteva la testa a quella battuta decisamente macabra.

Lo vidi sospirare, tuttavia, scuotendo la testa come un mulo recalcitrante al che sorrisi un poco, allungando una mano ed appoggiandola al suo braccio.

"Non ho niente che mi manchi, Kingsley…davvero.".

L'uomo sospirò, appoggiando tuttavia il dorso della sua mano sulla mia, continuando a guardarmi con un sorriso contrito.

"Non puoi sentire la mancanza di ciò che _non conosci_…". Replicò al che inarcai le sopracciglia, salvo poi scuotere la testa, con un verso delle labbra a simulare scetticismo.

"Dove l'hai letta questa?". Domandai, salvo tornare ad asserirmi, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

"Il mio obiettivo è ben chiaro, Kingsley, e lo sto aspettando da quasi otto anni…e quando tutto sarà finito…e solo allora – _se sarò ancora viva_, avrei aggiunto ma evitai perché non suonasse come una frase da melodramma – potrei prendere seriamente in considerazione l'idea di una parrucchiera…e magari persino di imparare a camminare sui tacchi a spillo".

Commentai con una lieve alzata d'occhi, salvo poi raddrizzarmi in piedi.

"Ti va una cioccolata?". Domandai, mentre lo vedevo a sua volta rannicchiarsi nella poltrona, appoggiando anche la testa.

Grugnì un cenno d'assenso, mentre sorridevo, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e avviandomi nella cucina, tenendo alta la bacchetta accesa.

"Magari persino di uscire con qualcuno…ti ho detto di quell'aitante giovanotto al Ministero, è assistente di…".

Non ascoltai il resto della frase perché mi sbattei con una certa forza la porta della cucina alle spalle, in chiaro gesto di stizza.

"Un uomo…figuriamoci". Borbottai tra me, alzando gli occhi al cielo e scrollando le spalle, prendendo tra le mani un fustino di latte e cercando il cacao nella credenza.

"Che me ne faccio di un uomo". Borbottai tra me e me.

Erano finiti i tempi dei sogni adolescenziali e spensierati.

Non ricordavo neppure il nome di quel ragazzo di Hogwarts che mi piaceva tanto.

Ridacchiai tra me, scuotendo la testa, ricordando persino che dovevo aver sofferto molto, arrivando persino a struggermi e scrivere lettere d'amore mai inviate al destinatario.

Scossi la testa, ridendo di me stessa, anche se ancora non riuscivo a ricordarne il nome.

Era pure capitano della squadra della mia casa.

Era molto bello.

E popolare, uno dei più ammirati.

Rimasi qualche istante a mescolare latte e cacao sul gas, mentre con le sopracciglia inarcate, cercavo di ricordare i lineamenti del ragazzo, rendendomi conto che apparivano sfumati, come ad osservare gli oggetti da un vetro ovattato di condensa.

Sospirai, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e prendendo a mescolare con più energia, quasi a coprire il brulicare dei miei pensieri.

Era tutto cancellato, o quasi.

Come la mia mente avesse censurato tutto quello che era stato in quei diciassette anni spensierati prima di…

"Allora, questa cioccolata?".

"Sto arrivando, brontolone, sto arrivando". Sbuffai apertamente, mentre lo vedevo richiudere la porta e sedersi al tavolo, dopo aver acceso le lampade della stanza.

Gettai uno sguardo alla finestra, osservando con un lieve sospiro che aveva smesso di piovere.

Tutto taceva.

Un altro temporale passato.


End file.
